


玹容/只是花吐症

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 俗套的故事
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	玹容/只是花吐症

这所大学的仲夏是一阵潮热的风。

老旧的吊扇吱吱作响，不时转下灰尘。李泰容独自趴在宿舍的简陋床铺上，目光越过锈蚀的深褐色窗棂，望着紫色薄暮和远处郁葱的绿色山峰，又回到窗前旺盛的仙人掌前，盯着桌上的闹钟。

六点是吃饭的时候。下午金道英专门发来短信，警告他别想带饭的事，而李马克一定仍在图书馆中与令人头大的数据缠斗。这时李泰容才舍得动动那两根棍儿似的腿下床，去找东西填饱肚子。趿拉着拖鞋，他懒洋洋地扫了眼steam好友列表，又把桌上喝剩的可乐倒给了仙人掌。哈，没一个好友在线。他只好为晚饭奔波了。

“吃西瓜吧。”李泰容自言自语。想到西瓜还能贿赂李马克帮自己写论文，李泰容手舞足蹈起来，差点被绊倒。

傍晚的校园充满青春期的躁动，但李泰容顶着鸡窝头，穿着背心裤衩，面不改色地穿过纷扰的人潮，寻找一只西瓜。在水果摊前，他老练地抱起西瓜们又拍又摸。由于教授布置的论文过于艰难，卖西瓜的老板已经熟识了李泰容，知道这小子是个老手，很难占便宜。

一旦晚下来天色就黑得很快，李泰容快步往回走，拖鞋拍得路面啪啪作响，与周围飘飘然的女孩们格格不入，像一根混入花丛的法棍。

“泰容哥，泰容哥！”黑色的鸡窝头茫然地转转，发现了气喘吁吁的李马克，便提起塑料袋示意。看起来，李马克像那种未出生时便开始钻研《时间简史》的孩子，是人群中的二号法棍，很难想象他还有唱rap的爱好。

“哇西瓜啊泰容哥！”塑料袋远离了他的脸：“格式。”“一半？”“一个。”“加上注释。”交易完成后，两人发现此时塑料袋的内容物都归了李马克所有。“……啊，Johnny哥让我帮他带吃的来着。”“呀…马克呀，拿着西瓜回去吧。”李泰容送出西瓜，满意地接过他怀中的书：“在桌面文件夹里，我去给他买。”“三个肉松面包一罐可乐！”李马克一溜烟跑上楼，又回头补了一句：“不要百事的！”

丢掉西瓜，捡到论文。李泰容心情颇好地抓抓头发，忘记了自己的晚饭被亲手送出这回事。托汗水与潮气的福，他奇迹般地抓出一个发型，那双乌黑湿润的大眼睛终于露了出来。在货架前，他甚至多买了几块巧克力。篮球场离超市有一段距离，李泰容提着袋子摇摇晃晃地走到了门口，场地里到处都是皮球声、蝉鸣和争吵声。

一个白净男生干脆利落地抢走了徐英浩的球，飘扬的蓝色球衣上写着大大的16号。李泰容冲徐英浩喊了一声，指了指地上的袋子。

那个男生看了李泰容一眼，又迅速撩起下摆擦着汗，转过头热切地和其他人说话。晚风抚过那道秀拔的侧影，没掖好的球衣下露出一小片白花花的腹肌，如同鸽子翅膀，扑棱棱地撩走万千芳心。李泰容定定地站在门口。他不懂篮球，却既没听音乐也没玩手机，只是入神地望着那片蓝色，一点没看走过来的徐英浩。

徐英浩快乐地走向晚饭，冲后面大喊：“我要回去打游戏啦！”他甩甩头发，过来提起袋子，要揽着李泰容回宿舍，问李泰容晚上打几局。

“你不打了…？”“什么打不打，不是四排吗？”“我说那个篮球…你们不打了吗？”“都几点了，还打？”徐英浩给他看表，“你不会迷上打篮球的我了吧？”李泰容跳了起来，打了徐英浩一拳，与浑身汗味的徐英浩一路打闹着回了宿舍。

打着游戏，李泰容不知道在想什么东西，昏招百出。李马克担忧地看着他，金道英锋利的眼神像眼镜王蛇。“我要去洗澡。”金道英摘下耳机，“李泰容，车队决定把你开除。”他白了一眼面如菜色的室友们，昂首挺胸地走进卫生间。“金道英真小气…”李泰容小声抱怨。听见花洒声响起后，他马上合起自己的电脑，溜上金道英的椅子。这一切被李马克的手机摄像头看在了眼里。在大战一触即发的时刻，“叮——”一个陌生人加入了队伍。徐英浩解释说，这是篮球队的同学，人很好的！他特别强调——“甚至不会喷李泰容的残疾走位。”

新队友没有说话，捡到东西就丢给他们三个，见到敌人就开始冲锋陷阵，对顶着兔子头像的李泰容特别照顾，而李泰容为大家表演了夕阳红枪法，丢尽了兔子头像的人。他的脸不由自主地发烧，一个劲地对新队友道歉，但那个人打字说：没关系。

李泰容愧疚地跟在他后面做医疗兵。这位勇士帮助他们获得了胜利。“看看人家啊，哥，”李马克摆出愚蠢的笑容对李泰容说，“我要加上他，让他带我吃鸡。”但没等他行动，新队友就退出了游戏。在李马克的懊悔声中，李泰容沉默地盯着电脑屏幕。那位队友一出来就加了他，然后头像迅速变成了灰色。金道英的可爱头像确实招人喜欢。

这时金道英一脸水珠地走出来，见到李泰容坐在自己的椅子上呆若木鸡，便开始满屋追打李泰容。于是这思考也戛然而止了，四个人都拖着疲惫的身体进入了梦乡。

早上六点，李泰容被热醒了，但仍迷迷糊糊，眩晕不堪。“啊……”他皱着小脸伸了个懒腰，而后一蹶不振地趴在床上。湿热的天气让他那睡得七荤八素的脑子仍停留在昨日。“…嗨？”他在半梦半醒中呢喃着，一只胳膊还在空中不停挥舞，像只大号苍蝇拍。“你好……我是…”他伸出手揉揉眼睛，“请问16号………”什么16号？他猛然睁开眼，面前是板着脸的白色天花板，才明白刚刚做了不得了的梦。

“…呀！”他用力拍着自己的脸。“你做了什么梦呀！”

“啊…李泰容，你在干嘛啊……？这么早？”对面的金道英被他不自觉提高的音量吵醒，闭着眼睛训斥他。这下子整个宿舍的人都被吵醒了。夏日的清晨一旦醒来就再也无法入睡，李泰容不仅是宿舍车队的拖油瓶，还成了吵醒大家的罪魁祸首。室友们挣扎着试图继续入眠，而李泰容被心中的不安弄得心神不宁，靠在床头玩手机。

他漫无目的地浏览着网页。一上午过去后，他发现自己的浏览历史都是诸如“球衣数字的秘密”、“自测：颜色影响人的性格”、“速看！NBA的三分球秘籍”、“如何快速拥有完美的肱二头肌”等愚蠢的词条，除了刚刚订的一份外卖。他做贼似的迅速删掉浏览记录，有些脸红——李泰容，你这个傻瓜，你是不是——“Johnny下午要带饭吗？我正好下课给你。”天啊——他在心中懊恼地大喊——你就差把“我想见你的16号朋友”写在脸上了。

“谢谢。”徐英浩漫不经心地回应，“难以想象你也有如此勤劳的一天。”“西瓜。”“炸鱼。”李马克和金道英古井无波的声音先后响起，为好不容易占到的李泰容的便宜而偷乐。

午后两点钟令人昏昏欲睡，李泰容第一次没有讨厌下午那两节冗长无聊的课程，反而有些窃喜和感激。他没意识到，自从上午说要帮徐英浩带饭，这甜蜜不安的心情就开始了。教授在讲台上唾沫横飞，他却坐在第三排靠窗的位置，百无聊赖地玩着手机，又开始浏览“着装给人的第一印象”、“男生约会着装指南”、“我觉得我的邋遢男朋友很可爱”等等傻瓜问题。漫长又倏忽的四小时结束了，下课铃响起时，李泰容蹭掉了桌上的一只橡皮、两支笔、三张实验报告，迫不及待地冲出了教室。他拽着书包飞出楼道，像一支丘比特射出的箭。会射空吗？李泰容攥紧书包带子。但那样也没关系。

站在食堂窗口前排队，他的右眼皮明显地跳了一下。李泰容随着耳机中音乐打节拍的手僵在半空，果然在口袋中蹦跳的手机显示出来自徐英浩的信息，让他别带饭了。

李泰容面色凝重，缓慢地离开了拥挤的队伍。干净的鞋子、熨平的裤子、紫色的漂亮上衣一瞬间失去了它们的所有用途。那双一直被爱护有加的球鞋，鞋面溅上了尘土。一股无处发泄又难以言说的委屈化作水汽涌上心头，浮上眼睛，刚要变作泪珠，他就讶异地看到了前面的徐英浩。徐英浩和几个男生勾肩搭背，四处乱侃，看起来像一群游手好闲的流氓。

“徐英浩！”他跺着脚大喊起来，想学小说中蛮不讲理的女生给徐英浩好看。徐英浩与朋友们回过头，对上一个气势汹汹又失魂落魄的李泰容。而在看到徐英浩旁边的16号朋友后，李泰容马上变得手忙脚乱。

“你，你你你……”他结结巴巴的，“你晚上还，打不打游戏…？”他确信16号朋友听到这句话后无奈地笑了起来。

所以坏事不是见不到16号朋友，但是管他呢——李泰容开心地跳上台阶，冒着粉红泡泡回到宿舍，没换衣服就倒头趴在床上，用力嗅着柔软床单上洗衣粉的味道，快乐地哼起了歌。但这时右眼皮所预示的坏事发生了——他口中似乎长出了什么东西。

李泰容惊慌地捂住嘴巴，习惯性地呼喊金道英，却发现寝室中只有自己。唇齿间有一阵微弱的香味。在短暂的惊慌和惶惑后，他终于小心地展开手掌。一朵纤弱的小花立刻从口中滚落，仿佛若不仔细接住，就再也难以寻见。他瞪圆了眼睛。这奇妙的造物伸展着细小的白色花瓣，安安静静地停在掌心中央，轻得像羽毛尖，似乎一阵鼻息就能将它吹过太平洋。

李泰容惊奇地看着那朵花，怀疑自己刚刚讲话时嘴巴是否张得太大，以至于被吹进了异物。他猛地打了个滚翻下床，准备与金道英分享这一重大发现，却不小心碰倒了水杯。水迅速漫过写满公式的笔记本、笔帽开裂的中性笔、未开罐的可乐、鼠标与电脑键盘，将李泰容的桌子变作文具生态圈。李泰容忙不迭地动用各种T恤与外套，试图阻止这场灾难。然而怎么按也无法开机的电脑宣告了这场战争的胜利者，那白色的证物也不知所踪。金道英打开门，一个闷闷不乐的李泰容扑面而来。他刚想问为什么，李泰容就抬起头来恶狠狠又可怜巴巴地盯着他。

“都怪你。”李泰容委委屈屈的，“金道英，都怪你。现在你满意了吗？我不会再在游戏里害你了。”金道英顿时火冒三丈，但表情依然平和。“我很满意，”他说，径直走到桌子旁放下书包。“如果你没用我的账号加奇怪好友的话。你是怪我每次都帮你弄干净掉在衣服上的蛋糕渣吗？”李泰容扁了扁嘴，想起金道英的好。“对不起…”他艰难地道歉，“我——”他突然想起那朵花和这一团难以解释的乱麻，便强行咽下了下面的句子，眼睛紧张地乱扫着地面，试图找到它。

“嗯哼。”金道英抽出几本书拍在桌子上，“我又没真生气。——你在找什么？”李泰容慌张地回答只是在找笔。金道英絮絮叨叨地说自己今天下午打游戏，有个陌生好友要和他一起，自己一讲话那个人却跑了，一会又上线说要解释——“我立刻举报了他！哈！”金道英沾沾自喜，为自己的正义而自我喝彩。但李泰容并没仔细听他说话，只听得“游戏”、“举报”几个字——当然他最后也没找到它——他告诉金道英自己的电脑坏了。

“再见了，道英。”那双大眼睛盛满了悲伤，“草丛中不会再有我了。”

金道英与李泰容一起陷入难以言状的悲伤氛围中。这时宿舍的门板被大力撞开，二人都吓得哆嗦了一下。金道英率先从不属于自己的悲伤中回过神，询问走入宿舍的徐英浩为何聚餐这么快结束。

“郑在玹突然要回宿舍。”徐英浩拧开一瓶矿泉水，皱着眉头灌进嘴里，“早就说好今天一起吃饭，结果他非要回宿舍！”由于16号朋友的关系，李泰容对徐英浩的私生活格外感兴趣。他问：“郑在玹是谁？”徐英浩说李泰容见过，他说：是刚才我旁边那个很白的男的。”李泰容立刻捂住了嘴。徐英浩和金道英奇怪地看着他。“我肚子突然好痛！！”李泰容慌不择路地跑去了厕所，留下金道英与徐英浩兴致盎然地讨论肚子痛与嘴巴的关系。

一阵怪异的感觉漫上心头。李泰容撑着洗手池，双颊通红。他茫然地看着堆积在下水孔的花朵，想起儿时得过的疹子。它们毫无征兆地在手背绽出一小块红色，第二天就会在全身爆发。舌头麻木地扫过口腔，他呸地吐出了又一朵凭空出现在身体中的小花。郑在玹。他头晕目眩——16号朋友……叫郑在玹。

一阵猛烈的敲门声打断了他的思绪。“泰容哥！拜托快点！！”刚回来的李马克疯狂地拍着门，“哥我刚才喝了很多水……”他迅速打开水龙头将那些花朵冲进下水道，洗了两把脸，平静地打开门。金道英问他脸怎么这么红，他推说是卫生间太热了。

与以往的无数个夜晚一样，他们又开始了电子游戏。不同的是这回缺少了李泰容。金道英三人为李泰容的遭遇感到惋惜的同时，又不由得有些庆幸——当然他们那如蒙大赦的心情一点都没在李泰容面前表现出来。

李泰容在床上翻来覆去，时而手脚蜷缩时而四肢舒展，东西南北四个方向全都躺了一遍，仍无法安生。窗外的蝉鸣越发吵闹，夜幕黑得能看见许多星子，但李泰容的床铺之上似乎有一片会随时哭泣的积雨云。他听见徐英浩责怪的语气：“…为了打游戏你就不聚餐啦？！”于是他翻身下床骚扰徐英浩，试图转移注意力，顺便满足自己那点不可告人的小心思。

徐英浩正在激战，李泰容一屁股坐上他的大腿，小手在屏幕上指指点点。由于李泰容的指导，徐英浩不幸牺牲。碍于李泰容的遭遇，金道英与李马克强压怒火，而徐英浩大度地宽恕了他，允许他在自己腿上兴风作浪。“这是谁？”李泰容指着一个粉粉的头像好奇地问。“是可恶的郑在玹。”徐英浩回答道，“好像是他同学，让他帮忙上分。正好我们缺一个人。”他没摘耳机，粉头像在屏幕上反击：“我哪里可恶了？”，又炫耀似的说：“虽然她的键位都没改，但我还是MVP。”徐英浩要再来一盘，他抱着李泰容晃晃：“呀泰容，从我身上下去行不行？打完这局再陪你玩。”他把李泰容抱回自己的位置，而后在电脑前大声挑衅着郑在玹。

李泰容一声不吭地坐着，涌动的激情似乎刚燃起又被毫不留情地浇灭。郑在玹…他连默念这名字都感到害羞——郑在玹，为什么要帮“她”打游戏……？他反复告诫自己这是再正常不过的事情，心中的芥蒂反而越发刺眼。孤独和彷徨在心中快速滋长，他无端地害怕，被巨大的失落感攫住了呼吸。

可朋友们都爱护他，明天仍是晴天，没有考试和战争，一切如此祥和安静，没什么值得害怕的。室友们大呼小叫，没有人注意到他。口中又有什么喷薄欲出的东西，他站起来，默默走向厕所。这次那些花朵变成了淡粉色。

次日，李泰容在床上瘫痪了一天，拒绝了李马克要他和自己一起去买西瓜的耍赖，把落寞的背影展示给徐英浩。四点钟时他下床整理仪表，金道英头也不抬地说：“一份炸鸡饭，谢谢。”他疲惫地回应道：“我是去上课。”金道英像看什么史前动物一样打量着他，镜片后的眼神锐利又怜悯。

李泰容的刘海已经长到遮住下眼睑，他看着镜子中眼袋夸张的自己，随便抽出一条发带将头发撸上头顶，抱着几本书蹒跚走出了寝室。门被轻轻地带上，李马克对金道英说他觉得泰容哥今天好不正常。又不平地说，为什么泰容哥不洗脸还那么帅？“别管他。”金道英看着书，“明天他一定又快活了。”几分钟后他暗自掏出手机，告诉李泰容明天他请他吃草莓蛋糕。

李泰容不是那种情感外倾又热烈的人，对喜欢的情感，向来只会逃避，不管是别人的还是自己的。他也没法说清怎么会喜欢上室友的篮球队队友，不只是那天见了一面而已吗？而且离得那么远。

李泰容无精打采地趴在课桌上，直到同学走光才离开教室，那股理直气壮的精气神一去不返，连撞到人都没发现。

“啊，对不起！”李泰容回过神来连声道歉，而当看到那张脸时，他立刻屏住了呼吸，眼睛瞪得大大的。

郑在玹看着比他矮半头的李泰容，又勾起笑容，如同那天的晚风一样温柔。然而那笑容中有一丝令人不易察觉的疲惫。

“没关系。你没事吧？”他问，嗓子有些沙哑。“我…我当然没事……”李泰容吞吞吐吐，想要接着说点什么，可嘴巴又不听使唤了。郑在玹看到他眼睁睁地瞪着远处，好看的脸上竟显出了目眦欲裂的神情，两条眉毛拧在一起，好像下一秒就要爆炸似的。李泰容一把撞开他，冲出了楼道。

他一口气跑到另一栋教学楼的卫生间里，用尽了全部力气。那些满溢的花朵几乎令人窒息。他反锁上门，使劲干呕起来，瘦削的双肩不停耸动着，嗓子干疼到咳出粘稠的血丝。直到将喉管和口腔清理干净，太阳穴处的毛细血管已经裂出星星点点的小红点。如果把这幅场景拍下来，可以取名开花的卫生间。“年轻人少喝点酒！”李泰容听见一位年长的教授厌恶地在门口说，但他已头昏脑胀，脑袋向旁边歪倒，脱力地滑下陶瓷洗手池，坐在油腻的的地板砖上。

他搞砸了第一次正式会面，又把自己弄得混乱不堪。郑在玹的脸仿佛仍然近在咫尺，而他永远没法补救自己邋遢又肮脏的形象了。李泰容闭上眼睛，一滴泪珠挂在睫毛上。五分钟后他才撑起身体，冲走那些红色的花朵，独自返回了宿舍。

在回去的路上，李泰容切换着手机里的音乐，乱刷着各种无用的APP，试图忘记那糟糕的思恋。然而脆弱柔软的食道却再度刺痛瘙痒，有什么细碎的东西凭空出现，迫不及待地上泛、堆积、喷发。他扶着树呕吐起来，一路硬捱着回到宿舍，脸色难看得很。金道英见到他，吓了一跳，问他是不是偷喝了一扎啤酒。李泰容一头扎进他怀里，将眼泪全抹在他领子上，搞得金道英措手不及。

“没有，道英。”他闷闷地说。“什么事都没有，是我自己的问题。”他说不清自己对一个陌生人的横生爱意，也说不清胡思乱想的飞醋，更解释不了那些似乎永不衰竭的花朵。而那些该死的小花竟然让他的身体几近透支。李泰容今晚早早上床，睡得很死，连翻身都没几次。金道英拜托李马克和徐英浩打游戏声音轻一点，徐英浩小声说：“今天没法打了，我同学说他身体不舒服。”他看了眼李泰容，问：“泰容也不舒服吗？唉，夏天真的就是容易中暑。”

李泰容是被花弄醒的。

喘不过气，要憋死了。他快说不出话，想象着嗓子一定变成干涸裂块的荒漠。很饿，层层叠叠的花朵却咽不进去，一股脑地涌出来。他跌跌撞撞地跑进卫生间，几乎跪伏在地面上不停呕吐。李泰容茫然地想，这算永动机吗？他想笑，张口又是哇的一声呕吐。

李泰容确信自己发烧了。怎么会发烧呢？怎么会有这些花呢？因为自己吗？因为郑在玹吗？因为自己喜欢郑在玹吗？这些问题又让他的头变得疼起来。室友还都在睡，他蹑手蹑脚地打开门，忍着呕吐穿上鞋子，打算去医务室输液。

平时去医务室的路没有这么长。护士小姐看见他穿了身睡衣，不禁大吃一惊。“你发烧了吗？”她问，“先输个液吧。”李泰容想要说谢谢，却不可自制地做出了一副呕吐的表情。

护士小姐怜悯地看着他，以为这是感冒引起的发烧头痛加呕吐。“先坐下吧。”她说，“有个同学也像你这样，夏天不要吃太多冷饮。”

时间太早，医生还没有来，护士小姐去拿吊瓶。医务室里是白茫茫的一片，李泰容自己找到输液室，看见一个人坐在窗户旁边，手上扎着留置针，连着长长的输液管，插在小巧的吊瓶里。

“……请问…？”他慢慢抬起手，想打个招呼。那个人回过头，就算逆着光李泰容也能认出那是16号朋友郑在玹。

郑在玹？郑在玹？郑在玹？完了，他又要吐了。

出乎李泰容意料的是，在他用手捂住嘴之前，郑在玹也捂住了嘴，甚至忘了自己手上还扎着针。李泰容瞪大了眼睛。

细细碎碎的花朵从郑在玹的指缝里钻出来，李泰容看得清清楚楚，它们在郑在玹脚下形成了一小块花湖，还在不停向外流淌。

李泰容有些茫然，想这是怎么一回事？到现在他还没怎么睡醒。这是在做梦吗？他用力咬了自己的舌头一口，不是做梦。可是郑在玹？真的不是在做梦吗？细小的花朵又从口中涌了进来，挠着口腔内壁。“不……”他艰难地开口，“你也…为什么……”可是郑在玹脚下的花朵越来越多，李泰容的问句只是为了缓解尴尬。因为两个人对着吐花很傻！

护士小姐拿来了吊瓶和针，李泰容如梦方醒地一把反锁上门。护士小姐只来得及看见他口中吐出红色的东西，她焦急地说，快开门，你在吐血！李泰容忘记了自己的嗓子非常难受，边吐边高声喊道请您先别进来，我，我有些晕针，得先做…做做心理建设！

他重新看向郑在玹，郑在玹脸上竟然是一副委屈的表情。李泰容被打了个措手不及。郑在玹说我喜欢你很久了。也许由于吐得太猛烈，看起来好像要哭了。李泰容傻傻地问：“什么？”郑在玹的牙齿上还粘着一朵红色小花，说：“我说，我喜欢你…”郑在玹哇的吐出来一大口花。“我说喜欢你很…好几天了！”

李泰容长到现在，没有见过这样猛烈的直球。他有点被幸福冲昏头脑，本想问从什么时候开始，却又吐了一口花。李泰容感到身体轻飘飘的，已经被幸福和花朵掏空，脚步虚浮地一屁股坐在了郑在玹旁边的沙发上。

“你那天…”郑在玹剧烈地咳嗽，脸庞涨成粉红色，“你那天给徐英浩送饭，我……”李泰容同病相怜地拍了拍郑在玹的后背，示意他慢点说，自己也大口大口地吐着花。

“…我就是喜欢你！我也不知道为什么……徐英浩那天说他要回去打游戏，我就和他一起，因为我觉得你也会……”郑在玹吐出一朵花，花的颜色比刚才浅了一些。“因为我觉得你会和他一起，但是那个不是你……我以为那个是，可是……”

郑在玹感到不对，看了旁边一眼，发现李泰容竟然翻着白眼，快吐到背过气去了。他吓得赶紧使劲摇晃心上人的肩膀，差点没给李泰容做自己梦寐以求的人工呼吸。

由于李泰容醒得太及时，郑在玹没能做成人工呼吸。李泰容大力咳嗽了一阵子，说那是我室友的号！而且后来我电脑进水没法打游戏了！他憋着气一口气说完，又开始了呕吐。

护士小姐疯狂地拍着门，说你给我出来，里面还有个学生在输液！你把他怎么样了！

郑在玹和李泰容脚下的地板砖已经没法下脚，但他们也没力气换到别的地方了。郑在玹发觉自己的症状好像减轻了一些，吐出来的花也少了很多，吊瓶似乎也不用再输。而李泰容还在吐得上气不接下气，看得人提心吊胆，生怕他去见马克思。郑在玹突然反应过来，将李泰容的身体扳过来，带着吊瓶一阵剧烈的晃动。

“说你喜欢我，快！”他对李泰容说。“快说啊，再不说就晚了！”他沉思了几秒钟，说你说我爱你也不是不可以！

李泰容吐得天昏地暗，也不管郑在玹有什么阴谋诡计，虚弱地说：“我喜欢你。”

李泰容吐出了最后一大口花，嗓子里终于清爽了很多，额头似乎也没有那么痛了，一切不可思议到像白日梦。郑在玹还扳着他的肩膀，直直地看着他，热心等待自己的药方生效。李泰容看见郑在玹直勾勾盯着自己的眼神，脸一下子红了。

郑在玹倒是看着他笑起来了。“我刚才还没说完。”郑在玹轻轻地说。“那天下去，我想看看你在不在线，结果发现那不是你，就走了。我这样做是不是不太好？就被举报啦。我还以为没法和你说话了，晚上和徐英浩他们去吃饭，就看见你了。”李泰容双手捂着脸不敢看郑在玹。

“你问徐英浩晚上要不要打游戏，我就推掉了聚餐。我借了同学的号。可是那天晚上你也没有来，打到一半才听见你和徐英浩说话。可惜你说了几句就走掉了。”郑在玹轻轻抱住了李泰容，李泰容不知所措地被他结结实实地抱着，心想这个郑在玹可有点大胆，竟然把我抱得这么紧！

郑在玹好听的声音在他耳朵旁边响起来。他说其实我那天下午看见你的时候，就好喜欢你，我也不知道为什么。但我只敢看了你一眼，怕你发现我看你。

李泰容的脸又腾地红了，脑子里一团乱麻，郑在玹的话信息量太大，他一时间理不顺。只是懊悔为什么第一次见郑在玹和这次见郑在玹都穿得邋里邋遢的，唯一打扮过的那次，还结结巴巴的。

“我，我也是……不是…”李泰容又结结巴巴的，“你打篮球的时候，真的挺帅的……”他憋了半天憋出来一句垃圾话。“我好像，第二天，就开始这样…”李泰容指了指地上的花。

“我那天下午回去之后就这样了。”郑在玹笑了一声，笑得李泰容不知如何是好。“这也挺好。”郑在玹说，“不然我们的关系进展怎么会这么快？徐英浩可是说你没答应过很多人。”

李泰容不好意思说是因为自己太宅太懒甚至懒得谈恋爱。他违心地说：“当然啦，我的要求可是很高的！”郑在玹把李泰容由于说谎而闪烁的眼神当成了爱意，说那我是不是把你谈恋爱的标准提高了不止一个档次。李泰容撒过一次谎后已经炉火纯青，点头称是。他又想起自己那些笨拙的小心思，有点坐不住。

“我们是不是还没自我介绍…？”李泰容试图掩饰自己的尴尬。郑在玹温柔地看着他，说：“你好，我是李泰容的男朋友。”李泰容差点又哇地吐出一大口花。

护士小姐带着医生一起疯狂敲门，说你们两个在里面干什么呢？命不要啦？郑在玹心情很好地打算站起来去开门，结果差点被输液管绊倒。

护士小姐和医生看到输液室中一地的花朵，目瞪口呆。这是怎么回事？医生掐着腰吹胡子瞪眼地说。你们两个在搞什么？小心我告诉学校领导处分你们！你们两个这叫生病的样子？你，叫什么，哪个专业的？怎么还穿着睡衣？给我快点打扫干净！

医生与护士小姐走掉后，郑在玹深情地对李泰容说，我来打扫吧。

“不！”李泰容来了莫名其妙的硬气。“为什么要打扫？你不要打扫，我也不打扫！学校医务室的医生和学校没关系，他连我们叫什么都不知道，我们才不要打扫！”他拽着郑在玹的胳膊，“现在应该回宿舍睡觉！”

这天下午徐英浩又在球场泡了半天，六点半的时候，他远远地看见李泰容提着个袋子蹦蹦跳跳地走过来。

徐英浩快乐地走向李泰容脚下的袋子，冲后面喊道：“我要回去打游戏啦！”他问李泰容，这个可乐为什么是百事的？一只手搭在他的肩膀上，徐英浩回过头，见到了郑在玹洋溢着微笑的脸。

“不好意思，这是我的。”郑在玹自然地拿过李泰容手里的可乐。

“介绍一下，”郑在玹喝了一口，“我是李泰容的男朋友。”李泰容带着一脸洋洋得意的灿烂笑容看着徐英浩。徐英浩愣了半晌，想问这两个人怎么会搞到一起的？什么时候搞到一起的？他们怎么会认识？

“嘿，嘿！”他冲郑在玹和李泰容的背影大喊，他们回头看着徐英浩。徐英浩动了动嘴，但终于没有问出那一大串问题。

郑在玹和李泰容回过头，等着徐英浩说什么，但徐英浩久久没有说话。

“没劲。”李泰容说，“怪不得他的球老被你抢走。”郑在玹笑起来，亲了亲李泰容的鼻尖。

“嘿，嘿！！徐英浩，徐英浩醒醒！！！”徐英浩的队友聚集过来，用力拍着徐英浩的脸。“他怎么了？”

“什么怎么了，医务室，快送医务室！”


End file.
